


Selfish

by BetaRayBob



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 03:57:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetaRayBob/pseuds/BetaRayBob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is just a silly drabble I had an idea for this morning. I'm extremely sorry it's so short. I may come back and revisit it sometime in the future, but I don't know.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Selfish

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a silly drabble I had an idea for this morning. I'm extremely sorry it's so short. I may come back and revisit it sometime in the future, but I don't know.

It kept replaying through his head, every time bringing the pain back as if it were fresh. He could remember the yelling, the slamming, the words that were exchanged, the tears falling down his face. He would never get the image of his boyfriend so angry, angrier than he’d ever seen him. His parting words echoed through his mind.

 _“You can go fuck yourself, you selfish piece of shit!”_ and the slamming of the door. He thought over the words, the words that made him realize how true they were. He was selfish, he was the worst person, he didn’t deserve someone as great as the man who just walked out on his life. He could feel fresh tears streaming down his cheeks, fresh sobs choking from his throat as he pulled his knees up to his chest and holding them close.

He was alone. He had been alone before, but not like this. He had nobody to turn to now. The only person he truly loved had walked away from him, and for the first time, Ryugazaki Rei was truly alone.


End file.
